Secondes éternelles
by Neska
Summary: OS,UA vaguement inspiré du Disney Raiponce. Du SasoDei elliptique, du living-puppet et du Itachi.  L'art est-il dans la seconde ou dans l'éternité ?


Yo !

Voilà j'en avais marre des mauvais sasodei, alors j'en ai écrit un, qui n'est pas trop OOC malgré l'univers alternatif (je pense). Oui, Sasori est un pantin. Non, Deidara n'est pas une fille (par "fille" j'entends "pucelle rougissante et soumise", aussi connu sous l'appellation de "ukissime uke").

Langage technique (comme quoi, le jargon est partout): OS, UA, SasorixDeidara yaoï, K+ (il y a vraiment des enfants de moins de neuf ans sur ce site ? Je n'ai jamais lu une fanfic "adaptée" aux intérêts de cette classe d'âge), livingpuppet!sasori.

Sources :

Fanfiction _Naruto_ : personnages principaux (Deidara, Sasori, Itachi) et noms de lieux de Kishimoto (Suna).

Éléments pris d'autres sources :

_Rapunzel_, conte de Grimm : la Tour où est enfermé le protagoniste, l'hallucinante longueur et solidité de ses cheveux.

_Raiponce_, film d'animation Disney : pouvoir de guérison desdits cheveux, qui se manifeste en les faisant briller.

Le reste s'éloigne beaucoup de l'original : protagoniste masculin et roturier, au pouvoir de source inconnue, séquestré par le pouvoir en place qui utilise son don, en guise de prince charmant un mercenaire mécanique, etc.

Note : cet OS est basiquement écrit à partir d'ellipses et de répétitions. C'est fait exprès (ah, la licence poétique, quel truc génial).

Note sans importance : Deidara n'appelle pas Sasori « danna »... Ça veut dire « mari » ! Et c'est ainsi que la geisha nomme son client...

Entre le « danna » et le henge de Konohamaru SasukexSai, Kishimoto vire au yaoï ! Il a enfin compris les immenses potentialités de son œuvre !

Note sans importance mais quand même, quoi : Deidara est plus grand que Sasori ! Marre de voir des petits Deidara ! Dans le même genre, Gaara n'aura jamais une voix aiguë (oui je sais pas de Gaara dans cette fic non plus... MAIS IL REVIENT (tel la team rocket) dans un prochain OS presque fini, "La Cour des invertis" !)

* * *

><p><strong>Secondes éternelles<strong>

* * *

><p>À la Taverne des Estropiés, Gilbert le Rat tenait la table la plus animée.<p>

– J'vous jure, qu'il disait, la Tour de Pierre s'est écroulée, derrière les montagnes ! L'gosse magique s'est enfui. C'ui qu'ils gardaient pour guérir leurs blessures... Que ses cheveux referment les plaies, rend la vue aux aveugles, et tout !

– Tu t'imagines, interrompit rêveusement Dick le Borgne, si on l'trouvait... Il pourrait guérir l'pauvre Lenny l'lépreux... Il pourrait m'rendre mon oeil. Long John pourrait à nouveau courir comme un putain d'lapin...

– Hé, la Cour des Miracles, quelque chose à vendre aujourd'hui ?

Le nouveau venu toisait la tablée, pas assez méprisant pour qu'ils ne lui répondent pas. En fait, Akasuna no Sasori n'était jamais réellement méprisant. On ne méprise pas le ver qu'on écrase. Il y avait trop de distance entre Sasori et le reste de l'espèce humaine... Si on pouvait encore dire qu'il appartenait à l'espèce humaine... pour les lier d'une émotion aussi égalitaire que le mépris – car le mépris est le pressentiment d'une menace, et la menace induit l'égalité.

Sasori était loin, très loin des autres.

– Y pourrait te guérir, ce gosse, lança Gilbert le Rat. Te rendre ta peau et tout. Tu pourrais ravoir tes sensations. Tu pourrais enfin tirer ton coup d'nouveau, vieux !

Le visage de Sasori se tourna vers lui. De loin, on lui donnait dix-sept ans. De près, on pouvait voir. Voir que la mâchoire s'ouvrait, que les paupières bougeaient – ou coulissaient, plutôt.

Et que le reste était un masque.

– Les sensations ne m'importent pas. Si j'étais de peau et de chair, je vieillirais. Et je mourrais. Tu voudrais que je meure, c'est ça ?

Sa voix basse et lente – mécanique – s'était faite plus sonore. S'il avait été capable d'adopter des intonations différentes, elle aurait pris un ton dangereux. Les Estropiés de la Taverne n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour savoir quand il fallait se taire.

– Les sensations sont inutiles, reprit Sasori. Ainsi, je suis parfait. Je suis éternel.

L'adolescent – adolescent qui se montrait à la Taverne depuis une quinzaine d'années – se détourna de la tablée, sa cape bordeaux, en tournant dans son mouvement, amenant le silence dans la salle entière. Et chacun put entendre son murmure :

– Je suis l'_Art_.

OOO

– Il est là ! Attrapez-le !

Deidara ne prit pas la peine de regarder en arrière pour voir qui le poursuivait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne regardait plus en arrière. Ça ralentissait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Devant lui, la terre se dérobait. Un minuscule cours d'eau serpentait entre les deux falaises, en bas, tout en bas. Deidara sentit la panique s'infiltrer dans son sang.

Ce n'était pas un ravin, c'était un bon sang de gouffre.

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant les voix plus proches, bien plus proches. Cris, appels, aboiements, craquements de branches, bruissements sonores de feuilles.

Lui était silencieux, ses pieds nus sur la terre.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient le minuscule cours d'eau, en bas, tout en bas.

OOO

Il grimpa dans l'arbre, jaugea la distance qui le séparait des arbres qui poussaient de l'autre côté du gouffre, et dénoua le lien qui retenait ses cheveux.

Le lien glissa, glissa, glissa encore.

Les cheveux dénoués tombèrent sur ses épaules, son dos, ses jambes pliées, cascadèrent le long des branches.

Le lien ne s'arrêtait pas de glisser.

Puis il se releva, ondoyant, nouant des mèches, ramassant des boucles. Son cou n'était que saccades. Une mèche d'or d'une longueur incroyable traversa le gouffre pour s'enrouler dans la végétation adverse. D'autres les rejoignirent, couvrant les frondaisons d'une géante toile d'araignée dorée. Les chasseurs étaient au pied de son arbre lorsqu'il s'élança.

Un bref instant, il vola.

Un sourire lui mangea le visage. Ce n'était pas le soulagement de s'être sauvé, c'était l'exaltation de cet instant suspendu, cette seconde déjà achevée, morte à peine née, où il était figé dans les airs par le mouvement de balancier. C'était presque rien et déjà fini.

C'était l'émotion pure, de quelque chose qui n'existe pas, qui ne fait que naître et disparaître. Ce moment soudain, unique, absent dès qu'on a constaté sa présence, et qui ne reviendra jamais.

Ça, se fit Deidara en un éclair, ça...

... c'est l'_Art_.

OOO

Il comptait atterrir contre la masse soyeuse de ses mèches enroulées. Au pire contre l'écorce d'un tronc plein de fourmis.

Il tomba tout contre un torse dur et doux, et deux bras l'enlacèrent aussitôt, l'empêchant de bouger.

Après une seconde de stupéfaction, il se débattit. Mais les bras ne tremblèrent pas. Deidara eut l'impression d'être le prisonnier d'une montagne.

Sous les doux tissus, c'était raide et inflexible comme la pierre. Ça sentait la poussière de bois.

– Tu arrêtes de courir à présent, fit une voix basse et lente –mécanique ?

Le torse contre lequel il était pressé ne vibra pas. Il entendait pourtant le cœur battre.

Le cœur, ou une horloge sourde.

OOO

Le Rendez-Vous des Vieux Amis était l'une des grottes qui surplombaient le défilé par où passaient les caravanes qui ravitaillaient Suna. Un groupe de chasseurs négociait durement avec quelques dizaines d'éclopés.

Bourgeois, nobles désargentés ou mendiants, ils étaient tous infirmes, couverts de la poussière du chemin qu'ils avaient gravi sur les moignons, et tremblants de voir – d'entr'apercevoir, au fond de la grotte – la source de leur possible guérison. La nervosité des chasseurs augmentait proportionnellement à la fébrilité des malades, dont les yeux luisaient d'anticipation autant que de fièvre.

L'gosse magique était ligoté, le flanc contre la pierre froide. Les chasseurs n'avaient pas entièrement réussi à attacher ses cheveux, et de longues mèches couraient dans la grotte, pendaient au-dehors. Les infirmes se précipitaient dessus, y frottaient leur visage, les enroulaient autour d'un moignon, d'une jambe boiteuse.

Mais rien ne se passait.

Rien ne se passait et les chasseurs suaient à présent. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés de gosse ? Et si, même, il n'y avait aucun gosse aux pouvoirs magiques qui pouvaient tout guérir ?

Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers Sasori.

– C'est toi qui l'a pris, vieux.

– J'ai capturé celui que vous recherchiez. Payez-moi. Maintenant.

– Tu... tu ne veux pas profiter de ces pouvoirs ? Ta peau brûlée, ta-

– Non. J'ai moi-même écorché mes os. Mon squelette est de métal, ma peau de bois mettra des siècles à s'abîmer. Vous ne comprenez pas.

Payez-moi, reprit-il après une légère pause.

–C'est que... on pensait... comme qui dirait... te payer avec une partie de l'oseille qu'on allait tirer de ses services, tu vois.

Si Sasori avait encore eu des réactions humaines, il aurait soupiré. Une lassitude agacée s'empara de lui.

– Eh bien faites. Vite.

Ils ne s'offusquèrent pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment un impératif. En vérité, les ordres de Sasori étaient au-delà de ça : ils étaient performatifs.

L'adolescent se retira plus loin dans l'ombre de la caverne. Il ne s'assit pas ni ne s'adossa à la paroi. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Il n'y avait pas dans ses jambes de sang qui pourrait fourmiller.

Après un moment à jauger les chasseurs, il décida d'agir : de toute évidence, ils avaient besoin d'aide. Il se tourna vers le gosse qu'il avait capturé, recouvert d'une masse impossible de cheveux blond sale.

Il ne verrait jamais la couleur de son argent si ces cheveux n'étaient pas magiques, ou qu'ils ne le montraient pas, ce qui revenait au même, dans sa situation.

– Hé, gamin.

OOO

Deidara n'avait jamais vu de visage aussi particulier.

Il faut dire qu'être enfermé dans une tour entourée de fortifications et de terres désolées n'avait pas beaucoup aidé à sa socialisation. Mais il voyait entre ses mèches les figures rougeaudes ou bleuâtres des infirmes qui quêtaient son aide, leurs nez couturés, leurs yeux larmoyants. Tel avait de grosses lèvres molles, tel la barbe ridiculement plantée.

Parmi les chasseurs, il y avait des visages plus réguliers, réguliers dans la violence, ou parfois, dans une délicatesse étrange d'autant plus violente. Mâchoire carrée, sourcils noirs, front étroit.

Mais le visage penché vers lui, si près du sien...

Les yeux en amandes brillaient, couleur de crème d'amandes. La paupière semblait coulisser derrière l'orbite lorsque, par intervalles réguliers, il clignait des yeux.

Deidara les entendait presque cliquer.

De courtes mèches rouges tombaient devant, sans voiler leur éclat fixe, hypnotique. Et ce visage sans failles, cette peau si lisse, si impossiblement lisse...

– Fais-moi toucher ta peau, murmurèrent les lèvres de Deidara.

– Guéris donc ces idiots qui font la queue, si tu le peux. Ensuite on verra, gamin.

Deidara laissa sa tête retomber contre la pierre, dépité. Ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne journée, et il commençait à être dangereusement engourdi dans ses liens.

Il ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de soucieux.

OOO

Il sentit qu'on le détachait – que le type au visage si particulier le détachait.

Ses membres étaient inertes. Deidara ne chercha pas à bouger, attendant que le sang circule ou s'arrête définitivement.

Il attendait, il attendait sans cesse.

Il attendait ces instants lumineux où l'Art lui était révélé. Ces secondes qui naissent dans le même temps qu'elles meurent, ces fulgurances, ces explosions exaltantes sans bruit ni fumées.

L'un des autres chasseurs vint près de lui et massa ses membres engourdis. Ses gestes étaient trop précis pour être rudes ou doux, et du reste Deidara ne sentait plus grand chose. Il étudia son visage. La finesse de ses traits calmes, plus lointains qu'apaisés, encadrés par une frange noire, était d'une violence douloureuse. Ses yeux étaient rouges et on y lisait une supériorité non affirmée mais simplement sue, évidence que Deidara détesta aussitôt.

Dans ces yeux rouges il y avait aussi un désespoir qui pulsait lentement, offert en sacrifice.

Mais Deidara détourna les yeux avant de le voir. Comme faisaient tous les autres. Supporter le regard rouge était trop coûteux pour l'ego. Le sacrifice qu'ils auraient pu déceler ne les auraient pas aidés, car il n'était pas une faiblesse : il était la force, consciente de sa force, qui se soumet volontairement à ce qu'il sait lui être inférieur, pourtant.

Certains animaux, quand ils savent qu'ils vont mourir, se laissent dévorer vivants par les insectes.

OOO

Mais Deidara ne regardait déjà plus le chasseur qui faisait circuler son sang. Le jeune homme aux paupières qui cliquaient s'était accroupi à son niveau, sa peau si lisse à portée de doigts, et sa voix – basse, lente, mécanique – qui disait :

– Guéris-les, gamin.

Le chasseur aux yeux rouges partit rejoindre le groupe. Après quelques instants de silence, le jeune homme reprit, plus bas encore, et plus lentement, les lèvres presque collées à son oreille – il sentait sa proximité, mais pas son haleine :

– Guéris-les et je t'aiderais à t'enfuir. Sans moi ils ne te retrouveront pas.

Deidara acquiesça sans demander plus de promesses. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance, mais guérir ne le dérangeait pas.

Et on ne savait jamais d'où les secondes précieuses arrivaient.

Quand le premier malade tomba à genoux devant lui, toute la grotte retint son souffle en les fixant.

OOO

Sasori n'avait pas vraiment de souffle, et son regard était toujours fixe. Pourtant Deidara pouvait sentir à quel point il était comme les autres à présent. Hors de lui-même, il cessait d'affirmer son identité fabriquée, antinaturelle.

Le malade souffrait du cœur. Sa face grasse était rouge et luisante, son souffle erratique. Ses mains se serraient convulsivement, agitées de spasmes.

Le regard bleu de Deidara survola leur public.

Il tira une mèche à lui, puis une deuxième, les entourant précautionneusement autour de ses deux mains. Elles trouvèrent leur chemin dans la chemise ouverte du souffrant, la firent tomber derrière les épaules blanches et grasses. Les mains enveloppées de cheveux caressèrent le torse tremblant. Le regard bleu était concentré à la tâche.

Inconsciemment, Deidara se mit à chantonner entre ses dents.

Le silence se fit absolu, tous tentant de saisir les paroles d'une possible incantation.

Les mains soyeuses continuaient leur dessin, traçant des signes, frottant les plis.

Puis ce fut comme si les deux mèches avaient été lavées de frais. Elles se parèrent de reflets brillants. Ce fut le temps d'un clin d'œil, d'une illusion d'optique, et l'éclat fut résorbé.

L'homme à genoux aspira une goulée d'air.

OOO

Il y eut un moment interdit, puis il prit une deuxième inspiration, une troisième, porta sa main à son torse nu. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de bonheur et il allait se jeter sur son guérisseur pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance lorsque son élan fut coupé net par un bras raide et inflexible comme la pierre.

OOO OOO

– J'en ai marre de guérir. Je suis fatigué, et je m'ennuie !

– Je pensais que ça ne te dérangeait pas.

Le blond appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre écarta quelques longues mèches de son visage, pour mieux fixer l'adolescent éternel qu'il avait rencontré il y aura bientôt dix ans. Évidemment, Sasori n'avait pas pris une ride.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu as le choix, continua ce dernier. Sa voix, bien sûr, ne montrait aucune émotion, mais Deidara le connaissait trop bien à présent pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sarcasme, ni d'une menace. Les menaces de Sasori étaient des déductions logiques. Il ne faisait que lui rappeler leur situation.

– Tu es en fuite, tu dois être protégé, pour ne pas être enfermé de nouveau. Si je passe mon temps à assurer ta sécurité, à toi de nous fournir de quoi manger.

– Je crois que je nous fournis un peu plus que « de quoi manger », fit Deidara d'un ton hautain, lâchant ses mèches et désignant d'un mouvement du bras la vaste chambre circulaire, luxueusement meublée, qu'ils habitaient depuis déjà trois jours. Il allait bientôt falloir repartir...

Sasori s'approcha.

Arrivé devant Deidara immobile, il lui prit la tête entre les mains, dans un mouvement caressant des tempes à l'arrière du crâne, enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure blond sale.

Le guérisseur ferma les yeux. Il s'était habitué aux caresses raides de Sasori. Il leva lui aussi une main et la fit glisser sur ce visage impassible. C'était lisse, doux, sans la moindre tendresse ni la moindre chaleur. Il se rapprocha, les yeux toujours fermés. Il entendit le cliquetis des paupières de Sasori qui s'abaissaient.

Il pouvait sentir son odeur de poussière de bois.

– Tu parcours le monde avec moi. Comment cela pourrait-il être ennuyant ? Tu te piques d'art, et tu vis avec l'œuvre d'art ultime, fit la voix si basse, si lente, qu'on n'y percevait plus qu'à peine le rythme mécanique.

Deidara étouffa un rire.

– La modestie t'étouffe, tu devrais faire attention.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son protecteur. Ses cheveux frottaient contre la joue de Sasori.

Deidara avait tenu sa promesse, et n'avait jamais tenté de le guérir. Au début, il s'était indigné, puis il avait méprise l'art du plus âgé, puis, encore après, il avait désiré pouvoir sentir sa chaleur et son souffle. Maintenant il avait accepté.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de soucieux.

Sa vie n'était dédiée qu'à l'attente de l'Art, le vrai, contrairement à ce que disait ce pantin borné. Ces secondes précieuses, ces éclats qui le temps qu'ils parviennent à l'œil se sont évanouis. Ces explosions calmes et exaltantes, de bruit ou de silence.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber. Deidara se recula un peu, baissant la tête pour regarder Sasori dans les yeux. Les paupières de ce dernier cliquetèrent à peine.

Quand il prenait vraiment la peine de s'y plonger, la couleur crème d'amandes de ces yeux le mettait toujours d'humeur gourmande.

Deidara se lécha les lèvres.

Ils étaient seuls, dans cette chambre tapissée de fourrures blanches et ses meubles d'ébène sculpté.

Ils étaient enlacés, et de l'autre côté de la vitre, le bruit de la pluie grondait doucement, comme le murmure coûteux de ses immenses rouleaux de tapisserie qui se déroulent.

C'était une de ces secondes.

OOO

* * *

><p>TO BE PAS CONTINUED<p>

(because to be finished)

(eh oui)

(alors, ces raiponces, vous les trouvez comment?)


End file.
